


Watch  Over You

by deansmuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmuse/pseuds/deansmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean  Winchester used to believe in angels before his mother's death. When Dean has to make a tough decision for the sake of his little brother, Sam, his world will be  turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch  Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first serious fic ever, so please bare with me. This is just a teaser on what's to come. I'm really excited for this!! Anyways the tags will change as the story progresses and as new characters and twists are added. I'd like to apologize for any grammatical errors that I may have made, but I was too excited to check over it (I will edit this in a few days). Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Feel free to tweet me @deansmuse and let me know on what you thought! x

As a child Dean Winchester knew that angels were watching over him, just like his mother Mary made him believe. Yet, years later Dean’s faith in the so called “angels” vanished. If they were really watching over him why didn’t they hear his pleads to bring his mother back after the freak accident? Where were they when the ten year old had to tell his little brother who was only six years old why they didn’t have a mother, which was why their dad was always too busy getting drunk? He knew the world was full of evil, but where was God and his angels to save them all from the perpetual darkness? No matter what the reason, Dean knew angels never really watched over him. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Dean saw Sam’s body fall to the floor with a loud thud. Dean ran towards his brother letting the monster in front of him run into the night. “Hey, hey Sammy, it’s okay relax. I’m getting you out of here, just stay with me”, the older brother cradled his younger brother’s body trying to locate the wound. Before Dean could even process what was going on with Sam, he saw his brother’s eyes shut and felt his body go limp. He had no family, well no other family other than Bobby Singer, a friend of the family who was more of a dad to the brothers than their actual father. Dean sobbed, “C’mon Sammy, wake up this isn’t funny, man. I promise I won’t prank you again if you wake up. … Wake up, Sam!” but the younger man’s eyes remained shut. 

 

Dean didn’t hesitate to go back to the motel and let his little brother rest, for now. “I’m going to fix this, Sammy. I promise”, Dean whispered into the darkness. He jumped back into his precious Baby and drove with only one destination in mind. A crossroad.


End file.
